Sangre Sucia
by Naughty Kitty
Summary: Se ha convertido en lo que más había despreciado. Ahora él es uno de ellos, lo lleva en la piel, en el alma, y sabe que todo está perdido. O tal vez no?


Ese trago de cerveza se ha vuelto más amargo que ninguno. Vuelve a tragar más por inercia que por sed, manteniendo la mirada perdida hacia el fondo de la estancia. Escucha la voz ronca del nuevo cliente, pidiendo una cerveza tan amarga como la suya. Voltea, sólo por curiosidad, y se encuentra con la figura empapada del niño que vivió. No sabe si sorprenderse, o volver a maldecir su suerte, esa tan precaria que le abandonó tiempo atrás. Gira la cabeza, antes de ser descubierto. No le gustaría saludar, ni recordar andanzas escolares de viejos rivales, no quiere escuchar que la vida le sonrió mucho más a ese Potter que tanto insultó. Prefiere mantenerse al margen de aquella relación hostil que ambos mantuvieron en Howarts. Su pasado yace por el momento tan enterrado, que soplar sobre la arena para que volviera a ver la luz resultaría absurdo. Pero el azar, o esa tan buena suerte que el siempre tuvo, hace que el dueño del bar le llame para que le pague las muchas deudas que se ha dejado en el antro, en pedir una cerveza tras otra.

.- Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?

.- No.

.- Cuanto tiempo

.- Ya.

.- No has cambiado nada

.- Tú tampoco

Voltea para ver si eso último que ha dicho sólo por cumplir es cierto. Y lo es. Su mirada impacta contra el destello verde de los ojos de su antiguo enemigo, y su pelo empapado cae sobre ellos, azabache, algo más largo de lo que recuerda. No lleva gafas, se las quitaría hace tiempo. Sus labios carnosos algo mojados aún y ligeramente carmín esbozan una hermosa sonrisa.

.- Y qué, cómo te va? Hacía tiempo que no oía nada de ti

.- Nah, bien

Harry por su parte se ha quedado sin palabras. Que ha sido del arrogante Malfoy, mirada fría del cual intimidaba a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino? Ahora intuye un deje melancólico en esa mirada azul, que sigue glacial, pero abatida. El que fue el imponente Draco frunce sus labios en una aburrida mueca, mientras ese pelo que siempre llevaba engominado, cae ahora sobre su frente a modo de flequillo desaliñadamente. Pero lo que más le sorprende, es que no haya alardeado de lo bien que le fue todo desde que ambos abandonaron Howarts.

.- A que te dedicas?

.- Psss, nada en concreto, ya sabes

.- Aha, dejas que los demás trabajen por ti, no? Claro, eres un Malfoy – El aludido rió ante la ironía.

.- Si, ya.

Siguen bebiendo en silencio.

.- Te acuerdas de…? – Quiere romper Harry el hielo con una anécdota trivial. Pero un Malfoy derrumbado, que oculta su faz bajo sus brazos entrecruzados sobre la barra, hace que empiece a plantearse el porque de esa actitud

.- Malfoy… Estás bien?

Claro, Potter, claro – Responde una voz ahogada

El chico moreno posa su mano sobre la espalda del rubio, y le tira hacia atrás, quiere verle la cara.

.- Que te pasa, Malfoy?

.- Nada – Una voz quebrada nada natural le vuelve a afirmar el bienestar del chico, pero Harry no es estúpido, aunque Malfoy le tratara siempre como tal.

.- Estas llorando

.- No, me ha entrado algo en el ojo

Le ase con fuerza el mentón, haciendo que le mire a los ojos. Pero tiene la vista fija al suelo.

.- Mírame

.- Porque?

.- Que me mires- tras esa autoridad que parece mostrar el moreno, Draco levanta la mirada. – Que te pasa?

.- Joder, lo quieres saber todo. Y qué coño te importa lo que me pase? – Dice mientras se desabrocha la cazadora, hace demasiado calor

.- Dímelo, estás muy mal

.- Oh, que agudo Potter! – dice mientras ingiere la undécima cerveza – Yo, si me viera, diría, mira que tío más feliz que viene por ahí, seguro que todo le va bien, y no tiene ninguna preocupación. Por ese motivo está en este antro de mierda, emborrachándose para engañar a las preocupaciones que lleva sobre su espalda – se quita la chaqueta – y para engañar al frío, claro, no hay nada mejor que el alcohol cuando uno tiene que vivir en una mierda de piso de veinte metros cuadrados sin calefacción ni agua corriente las veinticuatro horas!

.- Pero… No trabajabas en el ministerio? Si eres una de las máximas autoridades…

.- Eso es lo que dice mi padre… Pero me despidió, imbécil

.- Él? Te despidió? Porque?

.- Eres corto, Potter

.- Dímelo

El chico rubio sabe que el alcohol pasa factura, po ese mismo motivo no sabe muy donde está, ni porque motivo le está explicando su vida a un completo, si no desconocido, seguro que muy amigo no es. Pero lo está haciendo, le está explicando aquello que le atormenta nada más y nada menos que a Potter, su eterno rival en la adolescencia. Sin rodeos, por eso, tampoco va a explicarle ahora toda su biografía

.- La puta de mi madre se lió con un muggle hace tiempo, veintidós años atrás. Si ellos se casaron fue por mi culpa, Potter. Y que soy yo? Un sangre sucia, Potter… un sangre sucia…

Notas de la autora

Uuumm… que les parece? Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, así que no sean demasiado crueles… Si les ha gustado y quieren que lo continúe, déjenme un Review, y si también, admito criticas, amenazas de muerte, súplicas de suicidio… pero díganme algo!

Bye, Narumi


End file.
